Jessie The Next Generation 1
by ThatBookworm129
Summary: This is a story about the Tony, Jessie, and the Rosses and all of their kids. Follow their day to day adventure here!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JESSIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW**

**Second fanfic, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>TONY'S POV<p>

14 YEARS AGO

Cries fill the hospital room. Jessie's face is beaded with sweat but she's grinning. "Tony. They're here." I nod, shocked, stunned. My children were born! Everything is a blur. Numbly, I hold out my arms to hold one of the babies. Then, everything is clear, crisp and clear. Emotions rushed through me, ones I haven't felt since Jessie became my girlfriend.

Jessie. Oh Jessie. We broke up and my heart shattered but I told her the truth, poured my heart out to Jessie on her 22nd birthday. Afterwords she became pregnant with the twins and she stayed with me. Everything thing was numb. A tired voice called my name, "Tony, Tony..." I turned around to face Jessie and her face was wet with tears, happy tears, smiling widely. Noticing I had my attention on her she continued. "Tony, we have to think of names. It's a boy and a girl, what should we name them?"

"Well, I have two boy names and two girl names. Wanna pick out of both our name choices, babe?" I say, the world is clear again. "Okay. So I like Clara and Debby for the girl names and Tony and Jaime for the boy names." she says slowly. "Well, I like Nessie and Raini for girl names and Jack and George for boy names. But I think I like yours, Jaime. It sounds... nice."

"Ok, Jaime for the boy and the girl?"

"Babe, you decide. I chose the first one." I pecked her on the lips and her smile grew wider.

"I like Nessie I guess. I just thought of Debby and Clara from the top of my head."

So my children had names now. I imagined the first day of school, trying to write their names on their papers. "It's perfect..." I muttered. Kneeling I took a deep breath and held Jessie's hand. "I've been planning a while to do this and right now... It's perfect. Perfect to ask you to forever stay in my life. Please, Jessie. Do the honor of marrying me."

She gasps happily. "Yes, Tony I will marry you."

14 YEAR TIME SKIP

Now life was a little different. The twins turned 14 just a few days ago and now it was Debby's birthday. "More to the left, Tony. The banner is crooked. By the way is there red icing on Debby's cake? You know that's her favorite color. Right?!" I fixed the banner and climbed off of the ladder. "Um... I forgot the red icing. Lucky we have red icing in our baking cupboard." I announced. Jessie sighed and started to leave. "Wait!" I grab her hand and twirl her around. Then, when her face is close enough I swoop in and kiss her for about 40 seconds.

Jessie laughs and smiles. She kisses me on my cheek and leaves the room, this time grinning. Satisfied, I went to check on the birthday girl.

"Hey sweetheart, whatcha doin, hmm?" I ask her while knocking her open door.

Laughing, Debby replies, "Nothing Dad. It's a surprise!" She blocked my view from her desk and computer.

"Okay, just asking. So how's the birthday girl doing?" I say as I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Good, I guess."

"You guess, hmm?" I pick her up and drop her on the bed and start to tickle her stomach.

"I'm doing swell Dad! Great I'm doing great!" Debby chokes out.

"Okay see ya." I say as I leave her room.

The doorbell rings and I run down stairs. "That's my job!" I yell laughing, racing Jaime to the door. I open the door and I gasp. "What're you doing here...

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give you a hint! It's one of Jessie's old "boyfriends". I've already started the second chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy this one!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately, I have been on an unannounced hiatus. Hopefully, I will be uploading regularly. Anyway, enjoy!**

**All rights go to Disney and their show Jessie.**

Lucas Ross combed through his hair with his fingers and bent down to pick something up. He grinned and saw that it was Kenny, his stuffed koala that he had considered a friend when he was younger. _Bryan must've dropped it, _he thought fondly of his young three year old son.

"Still awake?" a woman's voice echoed quietly in the almost empty room. Luke and his family had only moved into this house three days ago and they were still in the process of unpacking boxes. With a subtle pivot Luke had learned to do smoothly to do with all he breakdancing, he turned to faced Lucy Green-Ross, his wife of four years.

"Yes, I am, trying to clean up and maybe unpack some. You go sleep. I'll be in bed soon, I promise." Luke walked closer and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"Luke, are you okay? You haven't been going to bed on time for weeks now." Lucy raised her head up to inspect Luke's face.

"I'm alright really. Just a bit of stress I can let loose tomorrow at Debby's birthday. It'll be good to see all my relatives, Jessie, Tony, and their kids." Luke buried his face in Lucy's curly blonde hair, whispering quietly as to not wake up Bryan.

Lucy raised her eyebrows but reluctantly kissed Luke's cheek and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Luke sighed and quietly ripped open a box of cushions to on the sofa they had already moved in. It'd been months since the Ross kids had seen each other, and even more months since the Ross kids had seen Jessie, Tony, and their kids. Bending down to pick the pillows out of the box two by two, Luke shook his head to himself.

_Once we see them, what do we say?_ Luke thought, _"Hi, I'm your brother and I haven't bothered to visit in months and you haven't bothered to come see me, but that's alright... Oh, and Jessie, your kids are as old as I was when you became our nanny. How cool. I haven't bothered to see you in a long time too, even if you're the woman who practically raised us for years. No biggie._

Sighing again, Luke tossed the pillows on the sofa and walked up the stairs slowly toward his and Lucy's room, stopping to check on Bryan. Bryan was sleeping peacefully and gently, Luke reached his hand out to ruffle Bryan's curly black hair and then turned away. He walked out of the room and tiptoed into his and Lucy's room, but was greeted by Lucy who was propped up on her elbows.

"I finally figured out why you're being stressed out. It's the party isn't it? Your reunion with your sibling and Jessie's family after a long time?" Lucy asked.

Luke nodded and halfway through his nod, Lucy nodded back and laid back down on the bed, returning her arms to her sides one by one. Taking his time, Luke slipped into his side of the bed, reaching out to grab Lucy's hand. In her light slumber, she smiled and Luke gladly returned the favor and dozed off.

**Sorry it was short-ish. I hoped you enjoyed anyway! - TheBookworm129**


End file.
